Navidad magica
by Luthien4D
Summary: Por fin despues de un año ya TERMINE la historia, 25 de Diciembre y por fin Harry se anima a decirle a Hermione lo que siente por ella
1. 23 de Diciembre

Hola se me ocurrio hacer esta historia hoy, y hoy mismo termine el primer capitulo espero que mañana ponga el que sige y el 25 de diciembre el ultimo capitulo, solo se me ocurrio porque es navidad...Espero que les guste y me dejen reviews**Navidad Magica_23 de diciembre_** -¿Un baile de Navidad? Que tontería...-decía un pelirrojo-y menos avisarnos con tan poco tiempo.-No fue poco Ron, lo que pasa es que no habíamos visto el cartel pegado desde hace una semana-respondió Harry.-Aun así, que ni mi hermana ni Hermione nos pudo avisar para poder conseguir pareja.-No es necesario llevar pareja, Ron-dijo Hermione que había llegado donde estaban sus amigos-y no tenía por que avisarte de nada es tu culpa por ser tan despistado.-¿Oye y ya tienes pareja?-pregunto Ron.-No-respondió Hermione con algo de tristeza en la voz.-Mmm...-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Ron-oigan tengo que ir a ver como está Ginny y que ningún tonto la invite al baile.-Creo que ella ya tiene pareja-dijo Hermione antes de que Ron dejara la sala común de Gryffindor.Ron salió más deprisa murmurando "demonios"-No puedo creer que todavía tenga ese síndrome de "hermano mayor"-dijo Hermione jugando mientras se sentaba en el sillón que estaba enfrente de Harry-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto al ver la cara de su mejor amigo.-No solo, no entiendo por que hacer fiesta no tenemos nada que festejar.-Claro que tenemos.-¿Dime una buena razón? No ha pasado nada bueno en este año para que lo festejemos.-Seguimos siendo amigos...-dijo Hermione-seguimos juntos a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado estos años.._Es dolor el saber queLo nuestro se puede terminarPor que simple y sencillamenteNunca he sabido actuar_ .La verdad es que Hermione tenía razón, desde la muerte de Sirius, hace un año, las cosas en el mundo mágico fueron empeorando, primero todos los mortifagos que pudieron escaparon de Azkaban algunos pudieron ser atrapados.Pero todo el mundo vivía con inseguridad, muchas de las amistades se había roto por todo el mundo, pensando que algunos podrían tener algo que ver con Voldemort, por ejemplo teníamos a Justin de Hufflepuf que un primo de su padre había estado en Azkaban ahora todo el mundo pensaba que toda su familia estaba con Voldemort. Muchas personas habían dejado de hablare solo por esa tontería.Además era una suerte que con todas las muerte de muggles y magos había alrededor del mundo ellos siguieran vivos. Algo que Harry se mortificaba todo el tiempo no entendía como lo hacían pero siempre salían vivos.-Creo que tienes algo de razón... pero aún así... no me agrada festejar cuando otros están pasándola mal.-Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti. No te preocupes por la demás gente por una noche.-No se si pueda hacerlo.-Claro que puedes-dice Hermione acariando una de sus mejillas.-Lo intentaré, veré que puedo hacer-dijo Harry pero vio que eso no convencía del todo a la chica-esta bien me divertiré en el baile.-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. ¿Y bien a quién vas a invitar al baile?-Bueno en realidad no tenía en mente a nadie puesto que me acabo de enterar del baile hace solos unos 30 minutos.-Bueno espero que empieces a pensar, porque muchas chicas ya tienen pareja.-No todas-dijo Harry mirando a Hermione.-Me tienes que echar en cara que nadie me ha invitado aún-dijo Hermione enojada.-No es por hacerte enojar, solo digo que como tú puede a ver varias chicas, aún sin pareja.-Si, pero todas las chicas que quedan son igual de feas que yo.-Te lo he dicho miles de veces, no eres fea...-dijo Harry mientras que sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas.-Gracias-dijo la chica con una sonrisa enorme, agradecía de sobre manera las intenciones de su amigo de hacerla sentir mejor, aunque fuera una total mentira.Casi todo el mundo sabía lo que cierto chico de gafas sentía por la chica mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts, pero para ella esto pasaba desapercibido. Era algo distraída cuando se trataba de cuestiones del corazón, cualquier otra chica en su lugar ya se habría dado cuenta de las señales que el le había mandado por casi un año. Pero no ella era diferente y eso era lo que más le gustaba, pero esto tenía que acabar al parecer la única forma de que Hermione se enterara de lo que Harry sentía sería diciéndoselo en persona. Así que tenía una muy buena idea para comenzar.-Oye, te tengo una propuesta-dijo Harry sonriendo.-Dime...-Si ninguno de nosotros consigue pareja para el 25, iremos juntos al baile, ¿qué te parece?-Tendré que pensarlo, pero me parece una buena proposición...-Si así ninguno de los dos tendrá que ir solo al baile y podré ir con mi mejor amiga y no con una completa desconocida.-Me parece bien señor Potter-dijo Hermione, mientras subía a su habitación dejando a Harry solo contemplando el fuego....Ron y Harry comentaban lo que cada uno había hecho cuando Ron salió de la habitación.-Y sabes me encontré con que Ginny ya tenía pareja-dijo Ron enojado.-Ron deja que tu hermana viva su vida.-Pero es que ninguno de estos tontos de aquí merece salir con mi hermana.-Para ti nadie merece salir con tu hermana-dijo Harry jugando-ella ya esta grande como para saber quien le conviene y quien no.._Y se que mueres por mi, vives por miY nunca me has dejado atrásAunque sabes que a veces yo soy solo miedoPero vives en mi, junto a miEn mi interior en este corazón confundidoPor eso te pido por favor_.-Pero... es mi deber soy su hermano mayor, me gustaría que tuvieras una hermana menor para que vieras que se siente.-Lo lamento, soy y siempre seré el único Potter...-No, solo tienes que casarte y tener un hijo o hija y abra un nuevo Potter-dijo Ron jugando mientras comía-y dime que pasó cuando me fui invitaste al baile a Hermione.-Indirectamente...-¿Cómo que indirectamente?-Lo que pasa es que le dije que si ninguno de los dos tenía pareja el día 25 iríamos juntos.-Mejor la hubieras invitado, si lo que quieres es que sepa lo que sientes por ella mejor se lo hubieras dicho... ahora tienes que asegurarte que nadie la invite al baile.-¿Cómo?-pregunto Harry confundido.-Si, mira si nadie la invita la tienes para ti, pero si no tendrás que conformarte con ir solo.En el momento precisó que Ron dijo eso Hermione entro por la puerta del Gran Comedor, Terry que estaba sentado en la mesa de Hufflepuf se vio como si tuviera un resorte en la silla por que cuando la vio se levanto tan de pronto, camino a donde esta ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Y empezó a platicar con Hermione ahí en la entrada.-Oye, que le pasa a ese tipo-dijo Harry enojado.-Sabes-dijo Ron sonriendo-tu no necesitas una hermana menor, para eso tienes a Hermione... para que te den tus ataques de hermano mayor...-Si el único problema es que no es mi hermana es la chica que mas quiero.-Yo que tú irá a interrumpir esa bonita declaración.-¿Declaración? No digas tonterías.-Mira Terry se le ven los síntomas de que pretende invitar a Hermione, se levanto tan rápido cuando la vio eso indica que tiene prisa, por lo que se ve sus mejillas están sonrojadas eso indica vergüenza y al parecer esta hablando como si estuviera tartamudeando eso quiere decir que está nervioso. Yo creo que Terry la va a invitar al baile.-No lo creo.Dijo Harry para tratar de converse más que a Ron a el mismo. Hermione salió junto con Terry, al parecer el chico e había dicho si podían salir eso si que no podía estar pasando justo hoy le dice a Hermione que vayan al baile juntos si nadie tiene pareja y viene ese tonto de Terry para arruinar todo su esfuerzo.-Y ahora salen al jardín para tener un lugar más romántico-dice Ron-en serio Harry yo intervendría cuanto an...Harry ya no alcanzó a escuchar más de lo que le tenía que decir Ron, porque como rayo fue a su habitación tomo su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa de los merodeadores, esto ahora si que le sería muy útil. Abrió el mapa lo mas rápido posible.-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-murmuró Harry.Vio el mapa, vio unas pequeñas manchas que decían Hermione y Terry, estaban cerca de la torre de astronomía, y a como le dieron de prisa sus piernas llego hasta ahí para encontrarse, con Hermione sonriendo y Terry intentando no hacer tantas tonterías. Se puso sobre sus hombros la capa de invisibilidad y Harry despareció de la vista de cualquier persona.._Enséñame a quererte un poco másY a sentir contigoEl amor que tu me dasDesvanece el frióQuiero verte ya_ .-Terry que era eso tan importante que tenías que mostrarme...-Bueno mira como no soy muy bueno con las palabras me agradan mas la acciones-decía Terry acercándose peligrosamente."Aléjate de ella, si no quieres pasar un mes en el hospital" pensaba Harry debajo de capa.-¿Qué quieres...?-pero Hermione no termino de hablar, ya que sus labios y los de Terry se habían unido rápidamente."Maldito yo si te mato" Harry tenía pensado en ese mismo momento ir a golpear a Terry pero antes de llegar pudo ver como Hermione lo apartaba rápidamente.-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunta Hermione sorprendida.-Bueno... yo... creo que mis acciones no resultaron así que tendré que expresarlo con palabras, verás Hermione me gustas, mucho... y no sabía como decirte así que pensé que si te besaba podrías saber lo que siento y tú sentir lo mismo por mi.-Creo que fallaste en tus ideas.-Si ahora me doy cuenta, podrías perdonarme-dijo Terry con una cara de suplica.._Enseñame a quererte un poco másY a vivir contigoQue no agunto la ansiedadDe saberte míoQuiero ir donde vasLejos de pensar que me estoy haciendo malTengo que reconocerQue todo esto me ha salido malPor eso voy a aprenderVoy a vivir_ ."No lo perdones no se lo merece es un idiota, como que besarte sin decirte nada, como pudo ese idiota tocar tus labios antes que yo".-Claro que te perdonó-dijo Hermione ante el terror de Harry.-Oye como muestra de amistad, ¿podrías ir al baile de Navidad conmigo?"No, no, no, no dile que no"-Terry... yo... no puedo...-¿Pero porque? Tu no tienes pareja o sí.-No, no tengo pareja, pero es que si voy contigo solo te haré ilusiones de algo que nunca va a pasar.-Esta bien lo comprendo-dijo Terry mirando al suelo-bueno adiós.Hermione se dio media vuelta para irse de ahí y olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en ese momento.-Hermione-la detuvo Terry-si acaso hubieras respondido a mi beso, ¿habrías pensado en otra persona, verdad?-Creo que si-dijo Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas."¿Otra persona? ¿Hermione estaba enamorada de alguien?"...A mitad de la clase del profesor de Encantamientos que era la clase que mejor se daba para poder hablar sin que nadie los interrumpiera, así que era la mejor hora para que Ron platicara con Harry ya que todos estaban ocupados haciendo sus encantamientos.-¿Entonces, Hermione, esta enamorada de alguien?-preguntaba el pelirrojo.-Si, pero el problema no se de quien es, pero me parece que Terry sabe perfectamente quien es.-¿Y por que no se lo preguntas?-No puedo, se dará cuenta de que me gusta.._Voy abrazarte más y masY no quiero y no debo y no puedo dejar de vertePorque vives en mi junto a miEn mi interior en este corazón confundidoPor eso te pido por favor_ .-Como si no lo hubiera hecho ya todo el mundo.-¿QUÉ?-Si casi todo Hogwarts sabe que te gusta Hermione, pero ese no es el tema tienes que saber quien es el chico al que quiere Hermione.-Intentare que Terry me diga quien es pero no creo que me lo diga....Así que cuando la todos los alumnos estaban cenando, en el momento que Harry vio que Terry se levantó de la mesa, que para su suerte se había levantado solo, así que Harry se despidió de sus amigos diciendo que necesitaba ir por unas cosas a su habitación. Salió para encontrar a Terry no muy lejos de la Comedor.-¡Oye, Terry!-grito Harry, Terry volteo y se encontró con un Harry que venía corriendo.-¿Qué te pasa Harry?-Necesito preguntarte algo... es de suma importancia.-Pues dime.-Pero antes necesito que me prometas que no le vas a decir a nadie lo que te voy a decir, y menos a Hermione.-¿Por qué? ¿Es sobre ella lo que me tienes que preguntar?-pregunto Terry sonriendo.-Si.-No se si pueda prometerte eso, Hermione y yo nos llevamos muy bien.-¡Mira no necesito que me digas eso! ¡YO SOY SU MEJOR AMIGO!-Entonces porque le tienes que ocultar esto-dijo Terry con una mirada de picardía.-Eso es lo que menos te interesa.-Si no me lo dices no respondo nada de lo que quieres saber.._Enséñame a quererte un poco másY a sentir contigoEl amor que tu me dasDesvanece el fríoQuiero verte ya_ .-Oye, no, espera...-Me lo vas a decir-dijo Terry deteniéndose para estar frente a frente a Harry.-Ya te dije que no, es algo que solo me concierne a mi... y a...-A Hermione... crees que no lo sé, se todo lo que le pasa a Hermione, se mucho sobre ella...Los nervios de Harry estaban por explotar como se le ocurre decir a ese tipo que el sabe mucho sobre Hermione, el es su mejor amigo, el es el que mas sabe sobre ella, además tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que el tipo que tenía enfrente hubiera besado a Hermione.-Mira deja de molestar y solo dime ¿quién es el chavo que quiere Hermione?-A eso es lo que quieres saber... pues si eres el mejor amigo de Hermione ya deberías saberlo y no venir a preguntármelo a mi.-¡SE MUCHO SOBRE HERMIONE! ASI QUE MEJOR CIERRA TU BOCA...-Si mucho sabes acerca de ella, porque no mejor dejas de hacerla sufrir con tu manera de comportarte......Harry ya se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor sus dos amigos ya habían regresado de cenar, en realidad ya era muy tarde al parecer eran como las 11:30, todo el mundo se había retirado a su cuarto. El chico seguía pensando en las palabras de Terry._Porque no mejor dejas de hacerla sufrir con tu manera de comportarte_Que quería decir el chico con esas palabras Harry, no las entendía. Hermione sufría por su manera de ser, pero como... el era súper bueno con ella, la trataba como una reina, trataba de hacerle ver cuanto la quería, porque tenía Hermione que sufrir por eso.Cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir escuchó unos pasos que venían por las escaleras, era Hermione, venía vestida con su pijama, unos pantalones de tela delgada y una blusa sin mangas a Harry casi le da el ataque al verla tan linda con la luna reflejada en su cara.._Enseñame a quererte un poco másY a vivir contigo_ .-Harry, pensé que todos se había ido a dormir.-Bueno a penas iba a irme a dormir-dijo Harry sonrojado-y que haces levantada a estas horas.-Nada solamente no tenía sueño y quería venir a pensar un poco.El silencio se apodero del lugar mientras Harry pensaba en lo que tenía que preguntarle a Hermione, podría decirle lo que quería preguntarle, tendría el valor.-Oye, Hermione, puedo preguntarte algo-dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos.-Claro, no tienes que preguntarlo.-¿Oye... te molesta... la manera de cómo te trato?-pregunto Harry nervioso.._Que no aguanto la ansiedadDe saberte mioQuiero ir donde estás_ .-De donde sacaste esa tontería-dijo Hermione sonriendo.-No lo se, solo se me ocurrió en tu manera de pensar, y en la mirada que tienes.-Nunca me va a molestar la forma en que me tratas, siempre me has tratado bien... como podría molestarme.-Eso mismo pensé-dijo Harry en susurró.-Oye y cambiando de tema, ¿ya conseguiste pareja para el baile?-pregunto Hermione emocionada.-Porque, ¿tu ya conseguiste?-pregunto Harry sorprendido.-Yo pregunte primero.-Nunca te gano. No he conseguido pareja aún-dijo Harry, aunque en verdad ni siquiera la había buscado-y tú.-Tampoco tengo, al parecer seguimos aún libres-dijo Hermione sonriendo.._Es dolor el saber queLo nuestro se puede terminarPorque simple y sencillamenteNunca he sabido actuar_.-¿O sea que la posibilidad de que vayamos juntos sigue, ¿verdad?-Tal vez-dijo Hermione mientras se paraba y se iba a dormir, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.Harry se quedó sentado siguiendo observando el fuego pensando en las últimas palabras de Hermione._Tal vez_Esas palabras emocionaron mucho a Harry, un tal vez es solo un bebe que necesita cuidados para decir que si.._Enséñame...Y a sentir contigoDesvanece el frióQuiero verte ya.Enséñame a quererte un poco másY a vivir contigoQue no aguanto la ansiedadDe saberte míoQuiero ir donde vas_Que les pareció la cancion para este fanfic, solo van a ser tres capitulo, y todos van a tener canción solo tengo las dos primeras canciónes, que son:**-Enseñame (RBD) de la novela Rebelde (México)** 1 capitulo**-Perder un amigo (Erreway) de la novele Rebelde way (Argentina)** 2 capituloSon las unicas canciónes que tengo en este momento, espero mañana publicar el siguiente capitulo 


	2. 24 de Diciembre

**Navidad Magica_24 de diciembre_** El día siguiente amaneció como cualquier otro día, cuando Hermione se despertó le parecía que todo lo que había pasado ayer era solo un sueño un hermoso sueño que quería que nunca terminara. Lo recordaba con exactitud si ni Harry ni ella conseguían pareja ella podría ir con el chico de sus sueños. Mejor regalo de navidad no puede haber otro.Pero le dolía, si aunque muchos no lo entendieran, al mismo tiempo que estaba feliz por poder ir con Harry le dolía, sabía que no debía hacerse ilusiones con el, pero... es que era algo que no podía evitar.Siempre era así Harry la trataba de una forma que parecía que ella fuera la única persona en su mundo, pero luego de que ella se ilusionara se daba cuenta de que solo era su amiga, y que solo por eso la trataba de esa manera. Y era lo que más le dolía subirse a una nube y luego caer de ella.Por eso mismo le dolía el comportamiento de Harry y al parecer el chico lo había empezado a notar, porque gusto ayer le pregunto si el la lastimaba con su comportamiento, claro que Hermione le dijo que no, como le iba a confesar tal cosa sería también decirle que ella estaba loca por el.-¡Hermione a que hora te vas a levantar!-grito Lavander-se que son vacaciones pero o es excusa para dormir tan tarde.-Mira quien lo dice-dice Hermione levantándose de su cama-a quien tengo que despertar casi, casi con una cubeta de garúa fría.-Si, pero eso es cuando estamos en clases, ahora hay que disfrutar el tiempo libre que tenemos.-Ella tiene razón-dijo Parvati saliendo del baño-por cierto chicas, ¿ya tienen pareja para el baile?-¡SI!-dijo Lavander emocionada-voy a ir con Justin, de Hufflepuf.-Genial-dijo Parvati-yo voy a ir con Seamus-¿y tu Hermione?._Perder un amigo es morirEs tener el alma devastadaIr a la derivaPor la vida sin luz y sin salida_ .-Bueno... pues es que aún no tengo pareja.-¿Pero porque?-pregunto Lavander-si Justin me dijo que Terry quería pedirte que fueras con el, ¿no te ha dicho nada?-Si me dijo ayer, pero le dije que no podía.-A ver niña si aún no tienes una cita porque le dices que no puedes a Terry.-Yo se porque-dijo Parvati con aires de saber más que las demás.-¿Dime porque?-dijo Lavander emocionada.-Bueno escuche por ahí que Ron le platicaba a su hermana que si ni Harry ni Hermione conseguían pareja habían acorado ir juntos.-¿Vas a ir con Harry? Que suerte tienes-dijo Lavander-es un chico muy guapo.-Bueno... no es una cita-dijo Hermione sonrojada.-Créeme no suerte ir con Harry, además no le gusta bailar para nada-dijo Parvati recordando la vez que tuvo que ir con Harry a un baile.-Hermione, ten por seguro que Harry hizo eso, para que pensara que no era una cita, pero seguro que el niño lo ha planeado todo, es más no me extrañaría que el anduviera por la escuela espantando a todo chico que se pueda acercar ti con intenciones de ir al baile.-¿Por qué haría algo así?-pregunto Hermione.-Obvio, niña-dijo Lavander-para que no tengas pareja y puedas ir con el, es que el niño es tan tímido que no se atreve a pedírtelo directamente.-Dices tonterías Lavander, Harry es mi mejor amigo, solo eso... no es bueno que me haga falsas ilusiones-dijo Hermione agachando la cabeza.Eso era justamente lo que dolía siempre haciéndose falsas ilusiones desde hace mas de 8 meses que veía señales que Harry le mandaba pero no veía ninguna palabra salir de la boca de chico, solo acciones, pero nunca le confirmaba que significaban esas acciones. Así que Hermione no sabía si eran porque ella le gustaba o simplemente eran símbolo de amistad.-Bueno si es solo tu amigo, ya me gustaría a mi tener una amistad así con el-dijo Lavander imaginando mil y una cosas.-Hay cuando se pone así no hay quien la baje de su nube-dijo Parvati-bueno te vemos abajo Hermione-dijo jalando a Lavander a fuera de la habitación la chica seguía en su mundo de sueños....Cuando Hermione bajo a desayunar, vio que Harry y Ron estaban platicando muy escondidos como si no quisiera que los viera nadie, cuando se acerco a los chicos solo pudo escuchar.-Entonces mañana se lo dirás todos-dijo Ron a un Harry muy sonrojado.-¿Decir que a quien?-pregunto Hermione logrando que los dos chicos se sobresaltara-perdón no quería asustarlos.-No hay problema Hermione-dijo Harry viendo como la chica se sentaba a su lado.-¿Y que le tienes que decir? ¿Y a quien le tienes que decir?-volvió a preguntar Hermione mientras tomaba un plato de cereal.-No nada-dijo Ron un tanto nervioso.._Perder un amigo es sentirQue el mundo ya no giraQue todo se detiene sin finalSin punto de partida_ .-Pues es un "nada" que hace que tu Ron te pongas muy nervioso y Harry se sonroje. No se preocupen si no me lo quieren decir, no hay problema.-No es eso Hermione-dijo Harry de pronto.-¿Entonces?-Mira-empezó Ron-es que mañana Harry se le declarara a una chica.-¿Mañana? Mañana es el baile-dijo Hermione sorprendida y triste-eso quiere decir que ya conseguiste pareja para ir.Era lógico no había ni porque preguntar si es que Harry mañana se le va a declarar a una chica quiere decir que ya la invitó.-Entonces no abra necesidad de ir juntos verdad-dijo Hermione saliendo del Gran Comedor sin siquiera a ver tocado su comida.Esto era lo que dolía, ella pensando, imaginando millones de veces, ella y Harry bailando como si el mundo no existiera y de pronto, todo se desbarataba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el ya tenía con quien ir, y además de todo se le iba a declarar, porque tenía que doler tanto el no ser amado, y no ser amado por tu mejor amigo.Cuando Hermione llevaba buena parte del pasillo recorrido escuchó una voz.-¡Hermione! Espera.._Un amigo es todoEl camino la luz el corazónLos sueños que soñamosUn amigo es arriesgar_ .La chica volteó esperando que fuera quien ella más quería, pero se sorprendió cuando se encontró con Terry.-¿Qué paso, Hermione?-pregunto el chico preocupado.-Nada Terry, solamente que no tenía mucha hambre y pues tenía ganas de caminar.-¿Quieres que caminemos juntos?-pregunto Terry sonrojado.-No puede caminar contigo, por que lo ara conmigo-dijo Harry que había llegado justo a tiempo, no le dio tiempo a Terry de decir nada más cuando tomo del brazo a Hermione y se le llevo lejos de allí.-¡Oye Harry! ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntaba Hermione mientras era jalada por Harry-oye ya-dijo soltándose del chico.Los dos se detuvieron mientras que Hermione seguía observando a Harry para que le diera una explicación de lo que había pasado hace un momento pero el chico no hablo solo se quedo observando sus zapatos como si hubiera algo muy fascinante que ver.-¿Me puedes decir que acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa manera?-Nada no pasa nada-dijo Harry mientras miraba al suelo todavía.-¿Entonces porque me separaste de Terry?-No ocurre nada, es solo que no me gusta que estés con Terry.¿Qué no le gustaba que estuviera con Terry? ¿Por qué? Que tenía que molestarte tal tontería, era algo sin importancia, el tenía mas amigas aparte de ella, ¿por qué ella no podía tener mas amigos?-¿Por qué te molesta que Terry sea mi amigo?-pregunto la castaña-tu también tienes más amigas y yo no ando por ahí mostrando mis...-pero Hermione calló.-Mostrando ¿mis que? ¿Por qué no continuas?Hermione no quería seguir por que sabía que lo que iba a decir era una tontería porque Harry debería ponerse celoso, no había razón, ¿o si?-Celos, eso es lo que pienso, y no ando celosa de tus amigas.Aunque eso era una total mentira por que Hermione cada vez que lo veía con otras chicas se moría de los celos.-Claro que no te pones celosa-dijo Harry enojado-por que ellas son solo mis amigas, pero Terry quiere ser algo mas que tu amigo.-¿Y tú como sabes?-pregunto Hermione algo preocupada de que el chico hubiera visto cuando Terry la beso.-Por qué...-Harry no sabía que decir no podía decirle que la había espiado-porque se nota como te mira y como te trata lo hace igual que yo...-Harry callo a penas se dio cuenta de lo que dijo cuando sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse rojas de la vergüenza.-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?Hermione no sabía si sus oídos, la habían engañado Harry no la podría tratar igual que Terry porque si no eso significaba que Harry la quería, ¡no Hermione! ¡No te hagas falsas ilusiones!-Yo... lo que dije fue...-dijo Harry tartamudeando.Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir en ese momento, Harry solo trataba de evitar la mirada de Hermione pero no sabía que en este momento la chica estaba haciendo lo mismo que el, sus miradas se toparon con el techo donde para su sorpresa se encontraron con un muerdago en cima de sus cabezas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada solamente bajaron la mirada para verse a los ojos, Hermione sabía de la tradición pero obviamente no iba a hacer nada para besar a Harry, cuando Hermione decidió irse de hay. Hubo algo que la detuvo, la mano de Harry entre la suya, Hermione volteó la cara solo para encontrarse con los labios de Harry sobre los suyos.Fue algo tan rápido que Hermione no pudo reaccionar en ese momento, solo cuando Harry puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura que Hermione comenzó a responder al beso mientras ponía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Harry, el chico no tardo mucho en tratar de ir un poco más lejos con ese beso, Hermione parecía volar mientras revolvía mas el cabello, pero cuando sintió que Harry quería profundizar más el beso. Hermione se separó rápido.-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?-pregunto Hermione empujando a Harry.-Yo... solo...-Tú... solo que... ¿por qué me lastimas de esa manera?-pregunto Hermione antes de salir corriendo, mientras lloraba.¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? ¿cómo podía besarla para ilusionarla con un amor que nunca le daría.Hermione corrió tanto hasta que llego a la sala común y sin detenerse por nada subió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y menos a Harry....La mañana fue pasando rápidamente, Hermione no salió de su habitación en todo el día, lo que necesitaba era una amiga con quien pudiera hablar, pero temía que si salía a buscar a Ginny podría encontrarse con Harry en el camino. Para su suerte a la hora de la comida alguien toco su puerta.-¿Quién es?-pregunto Hermione desde su cama.-Soy yo... Ginny.._Con alguien a tu lado estarPor siempre acompañadosPor que un amigo es la feQue da confianza en vivirPara seguir todo a todo en la vida_ .-¡Pasa!-dijo Hermione mientras la puerta se abría lentamente, dejando ver a una chica pelirroja con un plato de comida en las manos.-Te vine a traer algo de comer-dijo dándole la comida.-Gracias, Ginny.-No me las des a mi la idea de traerte algo de comer fue de Harry, creo que si el pudiera subir al cuarto de las chicas hubiera venido el mismo-dijo Ginny notando como las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaban-hay algo acerca de Harry que quieras contarme.-No, creo que no hay nada.-Bueno es que el esta tan triste que, pensé que tu sabrías cual es la causa.Hermione dudaba pero, de todas maneras era Ginny quien era como su hermana de seguro podría ayudarle a encontrar la salida a este pequeño, cual pequeño, grande problema en que estaba metida.-Bueno, lo que pasó es que Harry me... bueno el me beso hoy en la mañana.-¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca lo haría.-¡No entiendes!._El que te ayuda a volarEl que te empujar a buscar la salida_ .-¿Entender que? El te beso, el te gusta, tu le gustas, ¿qué se debe de entender?-Yo no le gusto-dijo Hermione triste-el solo hizo que nuestra amistad se rompiera.-Mira se que a Harry le gustas y lo único que hizo fue demostrarlo, ¿eso es algo tan malo?-¡CLARO! Lo que hace es darme falsas ilusiones, se que nunca me vera de la manera que yo lo veo, y el solo juega conmigo...-No creo que la intención de Harry sea esa... el...-El es un tonto, nunca debió hacer eso, ahora lo ha cambiado todo, todo cambiara...-¿Qué es a lo que le tienes tanto miedo?-pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.-¿Miedo yo? Yo no le tengo miedo a Harry...-Lo único que dijo es que a veces rechazamos a otra persona porque tenemos miedo de demostrar lo que sentimos por esa persona, pero entonces no te preocupes por que no va por ti, tú no tienes miedo...-dijo Ginny irónicamente.Miedo. Una palabra muy misteriosa, nadie le abre la puerta pero entra igual, el miedo se instala en nuestras vidas y nos tiñe los ojos de desconfianza. Hay muchos miedos, miedo al peligro, al lo diferente, a lo exclusivo pero quizás todos los miedos se juntan en el mas grande el temor a no ser querido.-Pero es que no entiendes.-¿Qué hay que entender, Hermione?._Perder un amigo es cortarLa delgada línea de la vidaDejar el corazón sin timónSintiendo en carne viva_ .-Que no quiero perder la amistad de Harry, eso es lo que me da miedo... no tener ninguna amistad es lo que siempre me ha asustado en esta vida...-Siempre me vas a tener a mi, y ten pon seguro que a Harry nunca lo vas a perder.-Tengo miedo-dijo Hermione con la mirada perdida.-Es bueno tenerlo, eso significa que todavía eres una persona... si no lo tuvieras no serías humana.-Gracias por estar junto a mi, Ginny. Eres una gran amiga....A la hora de cenar, Hermione pensaba que no había razón para seguir ocultándose de Harry tenía que salir y enfrentarlo, dijo algún día tenía que hacerlo, y mientras antes mejor. Hermione llego a la entrada del gran comedor, no vio ni a Harry ni a Ron, así que se sentó sola pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Harry se sentará enfrente de ella, y cuando Hermione levantó la mirada.._Perder un amigoEs quedar sin tu mitad queridaLlorar y reír desde hoyEn una soledad no compartida_ .-No te vayas-dijo Harry de pronto-déjame hablar y luego puedes decir todo lo que quieras.-Tienes permiso de hablar-dijo Hermione comiendo su cereal.-Mira, lo que pasó es que... bueno fue un momento de debilidad, no se que me pasó y me gustaría que me pudieras perdonar y te juró que nunca más te volveré a molestar con mi manera de actuar.-No lo sé, Harry, es que yo...Hermione quería decir que no tenía que retractarse de lo que hizo, pero a escuchar que solo había sido un momento de debilidad, todas sus ilusiones con Harry se fueron por los suelos, como siempre le pasaba.-No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Harry, como dices fue solo un error.-Si un error-dijo Harry sumamente triste.-No hay nada de que preocupase, ¿o si?Harry tardo un momento en responder, al parecer pensaba muy bien lo que tenía que decir a continuación. Harry volteó a ver al techo donde se veía un cielo despejado.-Mira... bueno preocuparse, creo que no, pero...._Un amigo es todoEl camino la luz el corazónLos sueños que soñamosUn amigo es arriesgarCon alguien a tu lado estar_ .-¿Pero que?-No, nada importante, tienes razón no hay nada de que preocuparse-dijo Harry intentando sonreír, pero se veía que parecía algo forzada.Harry empezó a cenar, como siempre al parecer habían vuelto a ser amigo, pero Hermione no iba a poder olvidar el sabor de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos tenía sabor a dulce, seguramente porque siempre traía algún dulce en la boca, era algo maravilloso la sensación era indescriptible, Hermione al sentir ese beso en verdad sintió que Harry era el chico de sus sueños, pero era eso en sueños se iba a quedar.-¿Y ya conseguiste pareja?-pregunto Harry.Con todo el lío que había pasado se había olvidado del baile.-No todavía no tengo.-Entonces vamos a ir juntos, ¿verdad?Ahora si que estaba metida en un problema, estaba en la misma situación que con Terry, pero ahora ella era la que no quería ser la ilusionada con ir con Harry al baile.._Por siempre acompañadosPor que un amigo es la feQue da confianza en vivirPara seguir todo a todo en la vida_ .-¿Ya no quieres que vayamos juntos?-pregunta Harry triste.-No, es que... bueno si... no...-¿Si o no?-pregunto Harry confundido.Hermione observo un momento la cara de Harry, no tenía nada de malo pasar una noche con el chico de sus sueños, al menos tendría un recuerdo hermoso que viviría en su mente por siempre.-Esta bien, Harry iré contigo-dijo Hermione sonriendo, y a lo que Harry no pudo evitar sonreír también....Ya en la noche, Hermione se encontraba acostada en su cama. Pensando en todo lo que en un día puede pasar.Por un lado pensó que si Harry la había besado era por algo no por un simple descuido. Pero, ¿era tan malo ilusionarse? No se supone que de ilusiones vive el hombre.._El que te ayuda a volarEl que te empujar a buscar la salida_ .Si no era malo ilusionarse, y decidió que a partir de ese momento no tendría miedo, el miedo le había impedido en muchas ocasiones realizar lo que ella quería, mañana en el baile le diría a Harry lo que sentía por el chico. El miedo no iba a ser un impedimento para que ella fuera feliz.No iba a tener miedo de perder un amigo. 


	3. 25 de Diciembre

**Navidad Magica_25 de diciembre_**El día había llegado por fin, era la única idea que tenía Harry durante todo el día. Por fin después de tanto tiempo de espera, el día había llegado, pero aún faltaba lo mejor en la noche todo sería mucho mejor. Tenía que preparar todo con detalle no podía simplemente ir con Hermione y decirle "me gustas" esto tenía que ser algo especial, pero al mismo tiempo algo simple porque así era ella especial pero simple una chica que no le gustan mucho las cosas exageradas.-Listo para esta noche-dijo el pelirrojo sacando de sus sueños a su mejor amigo.-Pues... creo que si, aunque no puedo dejar de estar nervioso.-Eso es algo natural, pero no te preocupes todo va a salir bien.-Y¿cómo estas tan seguro?-pregunto Harry preocupado.-Yo lo sé todo, amigo-dijo Ron saliendo de la habitación...Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor, Hermione junto con Ginny ya se encontraban desayunando.-No puedo evitar preguntar, Hermione¿estas lista, para esta noche?-pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.-Para que te dijo que si... realmente no lo estoy.-Pero porque esta noche será una de las mejores, yo iré con el chico que quiero y tu también iras con el chico de tus sueños.._Era una noche especial para enamorarseNo se si te iba a encontrar pero fui a buscarteY cuando te mire no lo pude resistirY cuando me acerque ya no supe que decir_ .-He hay el problema, aunque pensé en no tener mas miedo y decirle todo a "tu-ya-sabes-quien" aún no estoy segura de que el corresponda mis sentimientos.-Él lo hace, y no me vas a decir que no sentiste nada cuando el te beso, cuando alguien te besa puedes saber si es de verdad o solo esta jugando contigo.Esas palabras si que dejaron pensando a Hermione, aunque no lo quisiera admitir frente a la gente bien sabía que había sentido cuando Harry la beso, era tan mágico que no se podía describir solo con palabras, era un sentimiento que jamás había sentido en toda su vida...Tan rápido como llego ese día tan especial, también llego la noche. Todas las chicas de Hogwarts se fueron muy temprano a sus habitaciones para arreglarse lo mejor posible, mientras los chicos seguían jugando en la nieve afuera.-No se como, pueden seguir jugando en un momento como este-decía Parvati, en su habitación mientras se peinaba y miraba por la ventana a los chicos.-Ya sabes como son ellos-le dijo Lavander, arreglando su vestido-no necesitan tanto tiempo para arreglarse.-No se quejen de todas maneras el se ve lindo de todas maneras-dijo Hermione adentro del baño, aunque no se dio cuenta que en lugar de decir "ellos" en lugar de "el".._Y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizadoNo se si es amor lo que siento hoyLate mas fuerte el corazónSerá que el amor ha llegado al finMe encanta la idea de que seasTu quien me lo va a enseñar_ .-¿El¿A quien te refieres?-pregunto Lavander, mientras Hermione salía del baño con el vestido puesto.-A nadie, solamente me confundí-dijo Hermione sonrojada-¿creen que se me ve bien este vestido?Hermione traía un vestido color azul claro, de la parte de atrás estaba abierto mientras que su cabello estaba recogido elegantemente.-Te ves hermosa, Hermione-dijo Parvati.-Si de seguro a Harry se le caerán los ojos con tan solo verte-dijo Lavander, mientras terminaba de arreglarse.-Bien, creo que ya estamos listas-dijo Parvati.-Si, solamente me pongo este collar-dijo Hermione mientras se ponía un collar...Mientras tanto los chicos ya esperaban abajo en la sala común de Gryffindor, los únicos chicos que estaban ahí eran Seamus, Harry y otro chico de un año menor.-Bueno, chicas yo me voy-dijo Lavander-me quedé de ver con Justin en el Gran Comedor.-Adiós-decía Parvati y Hermione, mientras Lavander salía de la sala común.-Hola, Parvati-decía Seamus nervioso mientras los chicos se acercaban a ellas-te ves muy bonita.-Gracias, nos vamos-dijo Parvati mientras salían.-Te ves hermosa, Hermione.-Gracias, tú también te ves muy lindo-dijo Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas.-Te traje esto-dijo Harry sacando una linda rosa-una bella flor para otra flor.-No tenías que molestarte.-No hay problema-dijo Harry mientras Hermione tomaba la flor-nos vamos-dijo ofreciendo su brazo.-Claro-dijo Hermione mientras salía de la sala común-oye¿dónde esta Ron?-Ah... bueno es que si consiguió pareja no vas a creer quien es.-¿Quién?-Luna.-¿Luna? La misma Luna que conocemos-dijo la chica sorprendida a lo que Harry solamente asintió con la cabeza-vaya.Los dos siguieron platicando durante todo el camino al gran comedor, los dos se sentían tan a gusto con la compañía del otro, el tiempo siempre volaba cuando estaban los dos juntos sin nadie que se entrometiera en su conversación. No es que Ron no les cayera bien, era su mejor amigo, pero es que a veces era bueno tener algo de "intimidad" entre ellos dos.Cuando entrar al Gran Comedor, observaron que todo estaba perfectamente adornado, miles de copos de nieve cayendo sobre ellos pero al mismo tiempo desaparecían antes de tocar suelo, árboles de Navidad. Todo era perfecto.Los dos chicos se sentaron en la mesa más próxima donde Ron estaba platicando con su pareja, Luna.-Harry, amigo-dijo Ron contento-te estábamos esperando.._Quise robarme la miel que se esconde en tus labiosY acariciar esa piel que me tiene clavadoY cuando te bese comencé a descubrirTodo ese amor que guardabas para mi_ .-Hola, Ron, Luna-dijo Harry mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.-Hola, Harry. Hola, Hermione.Los cuatro pasaron un tiempo platicando, Ron bromeaba a cada rato con Luna que no paraba de reír, mientras que Harry y Hermione escuchaban atentos los chistes de Ron. Pero todo eso termino cuando la música comenzó a sonar en todo el Gran Comedor.-Bueno chicos-dijo Ron levantándose-si me perdonan tengo que ir a bailar con mi pareja¿me concedería esta pieza?-Claro-dijo Luna tomando la mano de Ron.Harry y Hermione pudieron observar como los dos chicos se perdían entre varios alumnos que se habían levantado a bailar.-¿Quieres?-pregunto Harry nervioso.-Si tu quieres.Harry se levanto tan rápido de la silla que parecía que alguien hubiera puesto un resorte en la silla. Le tendió su mano a la chica quien sonriente y sonrojada tomo su mano. Y siguiendo el mismo camino que Ron y Luna se dirigieron al centro de la pista de baile.El chico no sabía mucho de bailar con una chica, ya que una sola vez había intentado bailar con alguien y realmente no fue un gran baile. Por otro lado Hermione parecía un poco más confiada a pesar de que solamente una vez había bailado con un chico, sabía un poco más lo que se tenía que hacer.-No te pongas nervioso-susurro Hermione-solo relájate.Harry al contrario de relajarse al sentir el aliento de Hermione tan cerca de su oído derecho se estremeció un poco y sus hombros se tensaron un poco más.-Dije que te relajaras-dijo Hermione sonriendo.-Lo siento, es que... estoy algo nervioso.-Bailar no es tan difícil.-Eso lo dices tú porque las mujeres no guían, sino los hombres.-Solo déjate llevar por la música-dijo Hermione colocando ambas manos alrededor del cuello de Harry.El chico sintió cierto cosquilleo en su estomago, pero aún así coloco sus dos manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Hermione. Mientras la música seguía sonando, al bailar con Harry todo el mundo podía desaparecer y ninguno de los dos lo notaría.-Harry.-Dime.-¿Por qué... por que... bueno, porque me besaste el otro día?-Yo... es que...-dijo el chico nervioso-bueno... la tradición.-¿Tradición?-Si había muerdago encima y es la tradición¿no?-Sí, claro, la tradición-dijo Hermione sumamente triste-así que solo fue como un "Feliz Navidad, Hermione".-Sí, solamente fue eso.Qué gran mentira, pero ya estaba dicho, que podía hacer. Los dos siguieron bailando pero no con la misma felicidad que los embriagaba al principio...Después de algunas canciones (no fueron muchas ya que a Harry no le agradaba mucho bailar). Los dos chicos estaban sentados mientras platicaban como siempre, solamente como dos amigos. Pero las cosas estaban por cambiar ya que un chico del mismo curso que ellos pero perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw se acercó a ellos.-Hermione-dijo el chico tímidamente.-¿Qué pasa Josh?-pregunto Hermione sonriéndole.-Me preguntaba si no te molestaba bailar esta pieza conmigo-dijo Josh sonrojado.-¿No te molesta verdad, Harry?-pregunto Hermione volteando a ver a Harry.¿Qué si le molestaba¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Pues claro que le molestaba, no la había invitado al baile para ver como se iba con el primer chico que le pedía bailar.-Claro que no me molesta-mintió Harry-¿por qué habría de hacerlo?-Gracias, Harry-dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano de Josh.Los dos chicos se marcharon dejando al niño que vivió solo, pero en ese momento su mejor amigo se le unió.-¿Qué pasa, Harry, no te estás divirtiendo?-pregunto Ron sonriendo.-Si, no se nota-dijo Harry que no despejaba la mirada de Hermione y Josh.-Ya veo-dijo Ron mirando al mismo lado que Harry-¿cómo es que permites que tu pareja baile con otro?-Qué querías que hiciera, Ron. Ella se voltea y me dice "¿No te molesta verdad, Harry?" con esa cara tan tierna que no le puedo negar nada, y lo peor es que ella lo sabe. Se aprovecha que no le puedo decir que no.-Yo que tú mejor aprendía a negarle las cosas. A las mujeres no puedes darles el lujo de que sepan que pueden manejarte.-¿Con que esas tenemos, Weasley?-pregunto Luna llegando a su lado.-Ha, Luna¿cómo estás?._Y en esa noche de ti yo quede hechizadoNo se si es amor lo que siento hoyLate mas fuerte el corazónSerá que el amor ha llegado al finMe encanta la idea de que seasTu quien me lo va a enseñar_ .-Bien, pero sabes que tengo un poco de sed¿podrías traerme un poco de ponche?-pregunto Luna sentándose.-Pero acaba de venir de ahí¿por qué no lo tomaste tú?-No lo sé. Pero anda se buen niño y tráeme un poco-dijo Luna sonriendo.-Claro-dijo el pelirrojo, el también sabía que no podía negarle nada a Luna.-¿Qué paso con lo que decías?-le pregunto Harry en susurró a Ron, cuando esté paso por su lado.-No te sorprendas, Harry. Casi todos los chicos seden igual.-¿Pero que chico deja que su pareja baile con otro?-Eso se resuelve fácilmente.-¿Cómo?-Bueno puedes optar por dos opciones, una es esperar a que se acabe el baile e irle a decir a Hermione lo que sientes por ella para que no se ponga a bailar con otro chicos que no sean tu. La segunda opción es ir en este mismo momento y decirle lo que sientes.-Sabes, no me agrada ninguna de las dos...Mientras tanto Hermione baila con Josh, era un buen chico lo había conocida unos meses atrás, ya que el le pidió ayuda en una tarea de Runas Antiguas. Hermione no podía negarse a ayudar a quien lo necesitara aún que no lo conociera mucho, desde entonces los dos chicos se ayudaban mutuamente en la tareas. Aunque en realidad Hermione le ayudaba a él.-Se me hizo raro que vinieras con Potter.-Bueno es que es mi mejor amigo y...._Pudiera ser que tu y yo somos dos corazonesQue el destino junto_ .-Por eso porque es tu mejor amigo, no pensé que el te invitara.-No lo hizo.-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto Josh confundido-entonces no tienes pareja.-Bueno sí tengo, pero es que... Harry y yo dijimos que si ninguno de los dos tenía pareja para el día del baile vendríamos juntos.-Entonces, solo fue un arreglo por conveniencia.¿Un arreglo por conveniencia? Eso era lo que fue eso.-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Hermione preocupada por la respuesta.-Si, mira si Harry hubiera querido invitarte en plan de algo más que amistad pues lo hubiera hecho y ya. Pero en realidad lo que hizo fue solo venir contigo como amigos, como diciendo "peor es venir solo". Aunque pienso que es un tonto, si yo hubiera tenido el valor de invitarte seria el hombre más afortunado del mundo.Solo lo hizo por eso, Harry, la invito nada más que por eso, no podía ser. ¿Por qué siempre las dudas llegaban a ella? De nuevo se había hecho ilusiones con Harry y ahora estaba pagando caro. Sentía como caía desde el piso más alto de algún edificio. Ahora comprobaba que era verdad esa frase que algún día escucho: "Mientras más alto te sientas en las nubes más dolorosa será la caída".-Hermione, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz-decía Josh.Pero Hermione parecía estar en otro mundo, porque no escucha nada de lo que el chico decía, ni tampoco parecía ver que el chico se acercaba lentamente a ella. Reacciono hasta que sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos...En una mesa no muy alejados de la pareja, Harry solamente pudo observar como Josh se acercaba peligrosamente a Hermione, el chico no dudo ni dos segundos cuando ya estaba levantado de la silla.-Luna, creo que voy a optar por la segunda opción.Harry salió a toda prisa a encontrarse con Josh y Hermione, mientras Luna volteaba a ver a la pareja que ahora se encontraban besando y ella solamente soltó una pequeña risa.Harry aumento la velocidad con la que corría cuando observo como Josh posaba sus labios sobre los de Hermione. Ahora con el eran dos chicos que habían besado a Hermione antes que el. Eso si que no lo iba a tolerar. No más.-¡Aléjate de ella!-grito Harry al tiempo que lo empujaba.-¿Qué te pasa Potter?-pregunto Josh cuando tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.-Eso debería preguntártelo yo¿cómo es que besas a una chica que sabes que vino con pareja?-Mira por lo que ella me contó. Tu solo la invitaste como amigos.-Eso le dijiste Hermione-dijo el chico volteando a ver a la chica por primera vez.Hermione no contesto luego, luego. Al parecer estaba pensando muy bien lo que iba a contestar.-Eso es lo que a mi me pareció-dijo Hermione.-¿Ves?-dijo Josh sonriendo triunfante.-Pero, Hermione... yo...-Tú¿qué? Si me hubieras invitado de otra manera.._No se si es amor lo que siento hoyLate mas fuerte el corazónSerá que el amor ha llegado al finMe encanta la idea de que seasTu quien me lo va a enseñar_ .-¿De que otra manera?-Pues tal vez preguntándome: "¿Hermione quieres ir al baile conmigo". Hubiera sido diferente. Todo hubiera sido diferente.-Ya la oíste Potter, mejor vete.¿Le iba a hacer caso a ese tonto¿iba a dejar a Hermione? Pues claro que no. Esto no se iba a terminar aquí. Si lo que tenía que hacer era confesarle a Hermione que la quería enfrente de todo el colegio para que ella lo entendiera así iba a hacer.-Perdón, Hermione. En serio perdón por no pedirte que vinieras conmigo como tu hubieras querido. Pero tenía miedo.-¿Miedo¿Miedo de que, Harry?-Miedo a que tu me rechazaras y no quisieras venir conmigo.Ahora sí la cabeza de Hermione no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, por un lado Josh la besa como si nada y ahora Harry le decía esto. ¿De que se trataba todo?La chica no supo a que horas, Harry la había tomado de la mano para llevarla lejos de toda esa gente que no hacía mas que observarlos como si fueran conejos de laboratorio. Harry la llevó a los jardines de la escuela que en ese momento se encontraban desiertos.-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Harry?-Todavía lo preguntas, que no te das cuenta.-¿Cuenta de qué?-Pues de todo lo que hice ahí adentro, de lo que te dije no tienen un significado para ti.Claro que lo tenían, pensaba la chica, pero para ella solamente era de nuevo sus fantasías de siempre, donde Harry actuaba pero nunca decía nada.-Me vas a obligar a decirlo¿verdad?-pregunto Harry después de un rato de silencio-esta bien. Tú me gustas, lo dije-suspiro-me gustas. Para mí ese beso que te di significó más que un "Feliz Navidad, Hermione". Lo que dije era mentira. No era mentira, porque lo creía en ese momento. Trataba de engañarme, porque no quería dañar nuestra amistad. Iba a permitir que ese miedo me detuviera, pero no lo voy a permitir. No quiero aprender esa lección a los 17 años ni a cualquier edad. Dirás que eres mi mejor amiga, que soy un tonto y que no he olvidado a Cho, pero puedo decirte que todo eso se puede superar, porque por ti vale la pena arriesgarse a lo que sea-dijo Harry tan rápido que tuvo que tomar aire para más tranquilo seguir hablando-te amo, Hermione. Te amo como nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien.La chica no podía reaccionar todavía estaba procesando las palabras que acababa de oír, ahora si todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad, Harry no solamente lo estaba haciendo ahora se lo estaba diciendo enfrente de su cara. Pero la chica se quedó callada sin decir ninguna palabra.._No se si es amor lo que siento hoyLate mas fuerte el corazónSerá que el amor ha llegado al finMe encanta la idea de que seasTu..._ .-Coof, coof-Harry tosió para llamar la atención de la chica, pero ella seguía sin reaccionar-coof.-Tienes tos.¿Qué si tenía tos? Pero Hermione que estaba pensando en ese momento, no era el momento para decir algo así.-Pues yo... es que...-Por que sabes que la tos y el amor no se pueden ocultar: lo primero se calma con un beso, y lo segundo con...-¿Con qué?-pregunto Harry perdido en los ojos de la chica.Pero Hermione no le respondió con palabras, sino que simplemente acerco sus labios a los del chico. Ahora había algo diferente a la ocasión pasada, porque ahora Hermione fue quien tomo la iniciativa. Coloco amabas manos alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras lo atraía más a ella, y le revolvía el cabello. Mientras Harry posaba sus dos manos en la espalda de la chica, ahora que Harry intento hacer el beso más profundo no recibió ninguna negativa de la chica, que dejo que la lengua de Harry explorara toda su boca. Cuando por fin sus bocas se separaron más por falta de oxigeno que por querer hacerlo.-Y lo segundo se calma con un beso-dijo Hermione sonriendo.-Que buen método.-No sabes cuanto tiempo esperé a que tu me dijeras eso.-Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías.-Yo también tenía miedo, pensé que todo lo que hacías por mí era solamente porque éramos amigos.-Yo llegue a pensar que tú no sentías nada por mí. Pensé que nunca te habías dado cuenta de lo que te intentaba decir con mis actos.Los dos chicos se quedaron callados, parecía que no hacían falta las palabras para que se entendieran después de 7 años de amistad, no hacían falta las palabras para que se entendieran. Pero había una cosa que Harry tenía que preguntar, eso no se podía dejar en el aire.-Hermione¿quieres ser mi novia?-Tu que crees. Claro que sí.-Sabes que con esa respuesta me haces el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra-dijo el chico sonriendo inocentemente-sabes tenemos que empezar a planear la boda.-¿La boda?-No crees que vas un poco rápido.-No, porque estoy segura de que quiero que tu seas la madre de mis hijos, y la persona con la que pase el resto de mi vida.-En ese caso. Sabes me gustaría tener 4 hijos.-¿Cuatro niños?-pregunto el chico sorprendido-no se te hace que son muchos.-Eso crees. A mi me parece bien, pero si no quieres puedes ir a buscar a otra chica-dijo Hermione haciéndose la enojada.-No, no, perdón. Tengamos los hijos que quieras 4, 10 o 20 los que quieras. Pero quédate a mi lado para siempre.-Siempre me tendrás a tu lado-decía Hermione mientras lo abrazaba.-Gracias por estar a mi lado siempre que te necesitaba, y más que nada gracias por enseñarme el verdadero significado del amor-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a su acompañante para darle un tierno beso, cuando se separaron Hermione tenía un ligero color carmín en las mejillas, aún no se acostumbraba a esas demostraciones de amor.-Te parece si regresamos, hace un poco de frío-dijo Hermione sonrojada.-Por mi esta bien-dijo Harry mientras caminando le pasó un brazo por la espalda-oye son muchos hijos los que quieres tener, no te parece buena idea empezar ya.._Me encanta la idea de que seasTu quien me lo va a enseñar_ +Acaso alguien me ha de odiar por dejar este fanfic colgado por casi un año completo, bueno para esas personas que esperaron un año les dedico este capitulo con la cancion de **No se si es amor** de **Reik**. La verdad es que cuando termine el segundo capitulo de este fanfic se me fue la inspiración, pero al parecer ahora regreso y pude terminarlo y encontrar una buena cancion.Y por fin ahora lo termine, son las 10:49 p.m. del 28 de Agosto cuando por fin termine este fanfic. Espero que las personas que esperaron tanto les haya gustado el resultado final. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes. Y algunos que me mandaron emails diciendo que lo continuara pronto. 


End file.
